Living Like Hell
by happyflarg
Summary: One shot collection. Apa kalian tahu Sasuke Uchiha ternyata penggemar berat film Mr and Mrs. Smith?   "Sakura, ayo kita bikin versi kita, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha!" Sounds GOOD or TERRIBLE,you decided!NO LEMON,AMAN DIKONSUMSI


_Bonjour._

_This is just another unqualified fic from meh, Happyflarg, your favorite author _*_kidding* What? Not funny? Yeahyeah..I know!_

Ini adalah** kumpulan one-shot SasuSaku** dengan_ random idea_. Jadi antara satu fic **tidak ada hubungannya** dengan fic lainnya. Temanya juga bisa macam-macam tergantung ide yang melintas di otak beberapa kilobyte-nya author atau kalau mau readers juga bisa usul^^

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT_, kalau tidak suka, lempari author dengan duit atau ta'jil untuk berbuka puasa X)

_Happy reading minna-san._

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Do Not Own Naruto and the rights of Mr and Mrs Smith. Also Brangelina. Yip Yip!

**LIVING LIKE HELL**

**Mr and Mrs. Uchiha**

**Summary :** Apa kalian tahu Sasuke Uchiha ternyata penggemar berat film Mr and Mrs. Smith? "Sakura,ayo kita bikin versi kita, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha!" Sounds GOOD or TERRIBLE,you decided!

**[1]Warning: ** OOC , absurd, abstrak dsb.

**[2]Caution :** Di-edit dengan setengah hati.** So sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Again.**

**[3]Rated :** M for semi-mature theme. Okeh, save the rated for next chapter, or maybe next chapter, or maybe next chapter.

_**Here we go….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Cerita ini dimulai pada suatu minggu pagi ketika Sakura mendatangi Sasuke di rumahnya. Selalu seperti itu sejak mereka mulai berpacaran sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Jangan harap Sasuke yang akan menemui Sakura di apartemennya._ Impossible._ Se-_impossible_ komik Naruto bisa tamat dalam waktu dekat ini. Cih.

"Untuk apa aku ke apartemenmu? Toh setiap hari kau datang ke rumahku," begitulah tanggapan Sasuke ketika suatu saat Sakura memintanya gantian mengunjungi apartemennya. Egois? Ya, karena dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa selama ini hanya ada polling untuk karakter terpopuler di Naruto? Kenapa tidak ada polling untuk karakter ter-egois? Tolong usulkan pada Masashi Kishimoto, karena kalau ada, yakinlah Sasuke Uchiha akan ada di peringkat pertama untuk selamanya. Dia pasti menang mutlak. Seandainya pollingnya diadakan via internet, Sakura rela untuk log-in setiap hari untuk bisa nge-vote Sasuke. Seandainya pollingnya diadakan via majalah, Sakura rela untuk memborong majalah itu dan nge-vote untuk Sasuke. Seandainya pollingnya diadakan via telepon atau sms seperti yang lagi populer akhir-akhir ini, Sakura rela pulsanya habis untuk nge-vote Sasuke. See, seberapa kesalnya Sakura dengan sikap egois Sasuke? Tapi ingat pepatah kuno, _LOVE IS BLIND_. Sakura tetap mencintai Sasuke, tak peduli seberapa egois dia. Bersyukurlah kau Sasuke karena sakura penganut faham itu.

Oke, lupakan dulu itu semua! Sekarang fokus pada inti cerita atau entahlah.. aku juga tidak yakin cerita ini punya inti. Tapi mari kita lanjutkan!

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita nonton ini!" Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menyodorkan boks dvd Mr and Mrs. Smith pada Sasuke. Pastinya original karena Sakura pendukung gerakan _anti-piracy _Konoha.

Sasuke tentu saja tidak tertarik._ Like hell he cares_. Baginya, waktu liburannya lebih berharga untuk dihabiskan dengan BERSANTAI. Yang dimaksud dengan bersantai versi Sasuke adalah menghabiskan waktu tanpa adanya gangguan dari Sakura Haruno yang berisik. Sedangkan bersantai versi Sakura adalah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan Sasuke-nya tercinta. Beda bukan?_ Yeah, that's what they said, men are from Mars and women are from Venus_. Atau mungkin Sasuke dari planet Egois? Hm.._maybe, maybe_.

"Singkirkan itu dari hadapanku sekarang juga! Dan kau.." Sasuke menunjuk Sakura, "Pulanglah.. aku mau tidur!" benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu perjuangan Sakura untuk sampai ke rumah Sasuke hari itu? _Well_, asal kau tahu saja, apartemen Sakura itu jaraknya sangat jauh dari rumah Sasuke dan karena Sakura tidak mempunyai Shunshin no jutsu seperti Sasuke, Madara atau siapalah itu, maka dia harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dengan berjalan kaki tentu saja. Mana ada mobil di dunia ninja? Kalau ada, untuk apa mereka lompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk pergi kemana-mana.

Dan sekarang Sasuke no baka ini menyuruhnya pulang begitu saja?_ Sigh_. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang terkadang membuat Sakura berpikir, mungkin Naruto lebih pintar dari Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Jadi dia tidak akan langsung menyerah begitu saja dan menuruti kata-kata Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tapi ini film bagus, Sasuke-kun! Lihat ada Angelina Jolie-nya! Kau penggemar Angelina Jolie kan?"

Sasuke diam. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, darimana Sakura tahu itu? _Yes of course_, Sasuke Uchiha adalah penggemar berat Angelina Jolie. Laki-laki mana yang tidak suka dengan Angelina Jolie? Bibirnya yang super seksi itu membuat iman seorang Sasuke goyah. Tapi berhubung saat ini Angelina Jolie sudah mulai 'berumur', Sasuke pindah ke lain hati. Sekarang dia mengidolakan Megan Fox yang sebenarnya masih sebelas dua belas dengan Angelina Jolie. Hello, lantas bagaimana dengan Sakura?

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun!_ Please_….." Sakura memohon dengan puppy eyesnya. Dan Sasuke pun luluh karena biar bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak mampu menolak pesona gadis pink yang ada di depannya ini. Walaupun kau memberinya berjuta-juta Angelina Jolie dan Megan Fox. _Oh really?_

"Hn.. cepat putar sekarang!"

Sakura langsung bersorak histeris. Dia melompat-melompat kegirangan sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari kecil untuk memutar dvd yang ada di tangannya itu. Setelah filmnya akan dimulai, Sakura buru-buru mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke. Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan eratnya, padahal yang akan mereka tonton ini adalah film action, bukan film horror. Entah cari kesempatan atau apa, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Sakura dan Tuhan. Dan ternyata diam-diam Sasuke juga menikmatinya. Dasar mesum.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat si ganteng Brad Pitt lagi!" ujar Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri. Jadi itu tujuan awalnya mengajak Sasuke menonton Mr and Mrs. Smith? Rupanya ada udang di balik batu. Sasuke merasa tertipu sekarang.

"Sudah lima jam sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya di film Benjamin Button! Sayangnya di film itu dia berperan jadi orang tua!" komentar Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh Sasuke. Hampir sama dengan Sasuke, Sakura adalah _die hard fans_-nya Brad Pitt sejak Sakura melihatnya berakting di film Troy. Badan atletis Brad Pitt sukses membuat Sakura jatuh hati. Besoknya Sakura mendatangi Sasuke dan memintanya untuk membentuk badannya seperti Brad Pitt. Jawaban Sasuke adalah, "Hanya setelah kau mengoperasi bibirmu jadi seperti bibir Angelina Jolie!"_ Shit_. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi _Out Of Charater_ begini?

Dan film Mr and Mrs. Smith pun mulai.

Adegan awal saat Brad Pitt selaku Mr. Smith diwawancarai sukses membuat Sakura berteriak ala fan girl. Ternyata pengalaman menjadi fan girl Sasuke dulu ada manfaatnya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Brad Pitt benar-benar tampan kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke mendecih. Tidak terima Sakura mengatakan ada orang yang tampan selain dirinya. "Biasa saja!" jawab Sasuke sinis, "Lebih gantengan aku kemana-mana!" yang ini Sakura tidak dengar karena Sasuke sengaja mengecilkan suaranya. Ternyata Sasuke narsis juga.

Begitu giliran Angelina Jolie selaku Mrs. Smith diwawancarai, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan maju mendekati layar televisinya. Coba tebak kenapa? Ya, karena bibir seksi Angelina Jolie 'kurang' kelihatan, 'kurang' jelas, 'kurang' nyata dan berbagai 'kurang' lainnya. _Oh boy_.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang berkomentar, "Cih, bibir segitu saja dibilang seksi, seksian bibirku juga kemana-mana!"dan Sasuke pun langsung pamit untuk muntah di kamar mandi.

_Kidding_.

Sakura bisa langsung meninju Sasuke hingga koma empat bulan kalau sampai dia benar-benar melakukan hal tadi. Ingat, Sakura punya_ super human strength_ warisan hokage kelima, Tsunade-sama. Geez- apa setiap hokage selalu meninggalkan warisan seperti itu? Buktinya hokage pertama mewariskan kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan elemen kayu pada Yamato taichou dan ah iya.. jangan lupa hokage keempat yang menyegel kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Itu termasuk warisan kan?

Sekarang film sudah memasuki bagian klimaksnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan adegan berkelahi antara Mr dan Mrs. Smith di dalam rumah. Saking serunya sampai Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadari ekspresi mereka berdua yang sebenarnya er..aneh. Sakura terlihat menatap layar televisi dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sesekali dia berteriak histeris begitu melihat Mrs. Smith menembakan senjata ke arah Mr. Smith.

"Awas saja kalau sampai Brad Pitt-**ku** terluka, Angelina Jolie!" Silly. Kenapa seheboh itu, ini kan hanya sebuah film, Sakura. Bukan begitu Sasuke?

"ARGGGHHH, Angelina Jolie! Cepat lari! Selamatkan bibir seksimu! Jangan sampai lecet sedikitpun!" teriak Sasuke dengan tingkat OOC yang sudah melewati batas normal. Pemuda Uchiha itu memeluk bantalan sofanya saking gemasnya dengan adegan yang ditontonnya. Sesekali dia bahkan mengigit ujung bantal itu. Astaga.

Tibalah di adegan yang lumayan 'hot', ketika Mr dan Mrs. Smith.. yah begitulah. Kau tahu kan apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalau tidak, nanti pinjamlah dvdnya dari Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura mendadak diam. Keduanya memperhatikan layar televisi dengan setengah-setengah. Antara malu-malu tapi pengen tahu kelanjutannya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Sasuke saat mata onyxnya menangkap gambar Mr dan Mrs. Smith yang berciuman dengan panasnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sering melihat yang lebih parah dari ini,secara _blue film_ adalah makanan sehari-hari duo hentai dari Konoha itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia dan Kakashi-sensei. Mereka bukan saja memiliki tipe elemen yang sama yaitu elemen petir, tapi mereka berdua juga sama-sama mesum.

Kau baru tahu? Setidaknya begitulah menurut polling orang termesum Konoha baru-baru ini. Kakashi sensei berhasil menduduki urutan pertama setelah Jiraiya meninggal dikalahkan Pein dan secara ajaib Sasuke Uchiha langsung bertengger di urutan kedua di minggu pertama kepulangannya kembali ke Konoha. WOW. Hanya masalah waktu sampai dia akan mengalahkan kemesuman senseinya.

Lantas apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu _nervous_? Jawabannya adalah karena itu adalah Angelina Jolie. Ah tidak. Bukan itu alasannya. Karena di samping Sasuke sekarang ada pacarnya, Sakura Haruno. Ini baru benar. Selama ini Sasuke kan selalu menonton BF bersama Kakashi-sensei atau mungkin Naruto ketika dia tidak sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai hokage. Mereka semua laki-laki dan karena Sasuke itu _straight_ –ya dia bukan Yaoi. Apalagi Bisexual- maka tidak terjadi apa-apa saat mereka menonton. Namun beda halnya dengan sekarang ini.

Sasuke curi-curi pandang ke arah Sakura. Dari ujung matanya, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang sudah blushing berat. Asal kau tahu saja, di sini Sasuke juga sudah blushing seperti Hinata. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja sendiri.

Menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya, Sakura langsung buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sialnya dia malah memalingkan wajah ke arah yang salah karena yang didapatinya adalah tumpukan majalah plus-plus milik Sasuke di atas meja ruang tamunya. Sejak kapan ada majalah itu di sana? Dan hei- sejak kapan Sasuke mengoleksi seperti itu.. _Dude, didn't I told before, Sasuke Uchiha's a pervert? Super pervert. Better you watch out!_

Sakura jadi serba salah sekarang. Apalagi saat ternyata Sasuke melihatnya melihat koleksi majalah plus-plus limited editionnya. Hanya dia yang mempunyainya di Konoha, bahkan Kakashi-sensei saja harus sembah-sujud untuk meminjamnya.

"Er.. Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih berat dari biasanya. _What is it? Is he horn- ah, I don't have any idea._ Tidak bisa disimpulkan begitu saja.

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari sofa dan bersiap-siap pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Lama-lama di tempat** ini** dengan film **ini** dan majalah **itu**, bisa membuat Sakura kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku bukannya tidak ingin _melakukannya_ denganmu, Sasuke-kun! Hanya saja hari ini aku tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam yang bagus dan mahal,' batin Sakura.

"Tahu begitu tadi aku mengenakan lingerie yang baru aku beli kemarin!" Ups. Tanpa sadar Sakura kelepas bicara.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menutup mulutnya namun percuma. Sasuke sudah terlanjur mendengarnya. Dengan sangat jelas bahkan, apalagi telinganya sangat sensitif dengan istilah-istilah seperti 'Lingerie', 'Bra', 'Pantie' dan sebangsanya._ Crap_.

"Kau tahu satu hal?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai nakal nan mesum itu. Sakura jadi sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Bukan karena seram atau apa, _but it's really turn her on._

"A..apa?"

"Aku suka dengan film ini. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat versi kita sendiri, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha?"

Glek. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Apa mungkin ini gara-gara film Mr and Mrs. Smith yang dibawanya? Atau memang Sasuke Uchiha hanya mencari-cari alas an saja untuk bisa.. er.. **MEMBANGKITKAN KLAN UCHIHA** dengan Uchiha-Uchiha Junior? Sekali lagi, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Berikutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar membuat film Mr and Mrs. Smith versi mereka sendiri. Judulnya, seperti yang Sasuke bilang tadi, Mr and Mrs. Uchiha. Aku tidak tahu kapan akan dirilis di kotamu, mungkin kau bisa mulai memesannya secara online sekarang. Kalau beruntung kau akan mendapatkannya lengkap dengan bonus tanda tangan dan cap bibir Sakura Haruno, ah tidak, Sakura Uchiha. Ternyata bibirnya tidak kalah seksinya dengan Angelina Jolie. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

"_Absolutely! And she's mine, so stay away!_" _Smirk_. "Kalau kau berani macam-macam tinggal pilih mau di-chidori, tsukuyomi, ameterasu atau susano'o?"

Cih. Tetap egois seperti biasa.

**END

* * *

**

**Ps.** Kepada Brad Pitt, waspadalah karena mungkin Sasuke Uchiha akan menggeser kepopuleranmu dan memenangkan piala Oscar untuk kategori aktor terbaik dalam film Mr and Mrs. Uchiha.

* * *

Thanks for reading this fic. _Muchas gracias._

Mind to review? Tell meh what you think!

I really appreciate all of your comments.

**happyflarg**


End file.
